City of Savoca
The City of Savoca is the largest city, and Seat of Karsana County. Savoca is a large city along the Coast of Karsana, a region commonly referred to as 'The Maritime cities'. Savoca is an independent County Seat, being governed by an appointed noble, rather than the Count, Patriarch Xander Karsa. Savoca is ruled by an elected Council, who are chosen by public vote once every two-months. The head of the Council is the Grand Mayor, who is appointed by the Patriarch. Savoca is located near the Castle-Fortress Ritten, a newly constructed Castle, which serves as a major fortification for the city. Etymology The name Savoca traces its origins to the 'Aquian' tribe who settled the coastal regions of Karsana. The Aquian name for the city was 'Sava Osa', roughly translation to "Home of the Sea". During the Savoca Free State period, the Lord Protector Anders Kessel, chose to adopt the name 'Savoca', favoring the Heterian name for the city instead. Economy The Economy of Savoca is dominated by Maritime, and Land-based trade, with the Harborage serving as a major stopping point for ships venturing further along the coast, or seeking to harbor in the port, and carry their wares inland, towards Osthelia, or deeper into Sanctaphandri. The City has grown around the harbor, and many industries have sprouted, mainly servicing the passing Merchants, and their vessels. Savoca's Harborage District is home to several Taverns for wary travelers, as well as various rent-able Warehouses, Blacksmiths, Carpenters, and a Dry dock, for the repair of old vessels, and the construction of new ones. Savoca's Grand Causeway cuts through the city, from the main gate, through to the Market District, where it terminates just short of the Harborage. Along the Causeway there are many shops, and stores for passing travelers, as well as several Taverns and Inns to stay at. The Causeway terminates in the Market District, an area where any Citizens is allowed to operate a stall, assuming they apply for a Market License with the office of Censor of Savoca. The Market District has become famous for the availability of nearly any product one can imagine. The Merchant Vessels passing through bring a wide array of goods, several of which ultimately see themselves off loaded onto the market, to be sold in one of many stalls. Beyond the Market Economy, Savoca also boasts a particularly strong Woodworking, and Carpentry industry. Lumber, imported from Forde, is turned into Furniture, Carts, Planks, and Ships in Savoca. The Produced goods are ultimately either sold locally, loaded onto Merchant ships, or carried off by Caravans, to be sold in distant cities. Savoca imports most of its Lumber from Forde, and Metal from Karfold, while the city itself provides most of its own food. Textiles, and dyes are generally imported from out of County. Government Savoca is governed directly by the Grand Lord, an individual who is appointed by the Patriarch of Karsana. The Grand Lord of Savoca is responsible for the management of the Municipal Government, the maintenance of the City treasury, and planning, and approving expansions of the city infrastructure, changes in zoning, and declaring new taxes. In addition to the Grand Mayor, Savoca has an elected City Council, who vote on matters of City Policy, with each member serving a specific role in the city. The Council consists of: A Sherrif, who enforces the law outside the city A Constable, who maintains the City Prison A Captain, who commands the City Guard A Censor, who collects taxes A Judge, who see trials, A Magistrate, who oversees construction The Council collectively meet in the Savoca City Hall, which sits in the Grand Causeway, alongside the Legation Hall, and Grand Assembly. The Council are expected to meet one weekly to vote on proposals submitted by the Grand Lord, and public assembly. The Citizens of Savoca are allowed to submit any petition with sufficient support to the Council, to be seen by the Council Members, and voted over. This system is collectively referred to as 'The Public Assembly'. In addition to the Public Assembly, the populace are allowed to vote every two months during the Council Elections, where every seat on the Council, excluding the Grand Mayor, is open for anyone to run. Landmarks City Hall Savoca City Hall was constructed during the Savoca Free State period, under the reign of Lord Protector Anders Kessel. The building is constructed in the New-Heterian style, modeled after the old Chamber Hall in Forde. In the modern day, the building serves as the home of the Savoca City Council. The Council meets in the Council once weekly to discuss, and vote on matters important to the City. The City Hall also holds the City Treasury, Archives, in addition to several offices it holds for the Grand Mayor of Savoca, and Council, in addition to offices for the Patriarch, and Stewards of Karsana. Market District The Markets are the core of Savoca's economy. All Merchants leaving the Harborage, and heading inland, must first pass through the winding corridors of the Market District. Any Citizen with a valid Market License, granted by the City Censor, is allowed to operate a stall within the Market District, and may sell their wares to any passing Merchants, or shoppers. Virtually any item you may want can be found, and bought in the Market. Furniture, Food, Tools, Weapons, or Armor. Anything that can be sold, has been sold in the Market. The Harborage Savoca is built off the back of the Harborage, which serves as the primary port for all Merchant Vessels which seek to bring their wares through Karsana County. The Harborage provides a safe place for ships to dock during inclimate weather, in addition to providing several services, such as repairs, Storage space, and even the commissioning of a new vessel in the Drydock. Similar to the Market District, the Harborage allows for a few Citizens to establish stalls along the docks, where they frequently sell Naval Supplies, and fresh fish brought in from local Fishing Trawlers. A few taverns line the harbor, their doors open to any boat crews seeking a warm plate of food, cold pint of ale, and a safe place to sleep. Guilds The Savoca Trade Committee Founded, and based in Savoca's Harborage district, the Savoca Trade Committee (STC) is the largest commercial trade guild in Karsana County. The STC primarily moves manufactured goods, and raw materials from Karsana County into markets in neighboring Counties, though the STC has declared an interest in obtaining a small fleet of Merchant vessels. The Savoca Academy of Science Only recently founded, the Savoca Academy of Science serves as the primary Research, and Education center in Karsana County. Though the Academy has a heavy focus on Maritime research, the main branch in Savoca also has programs studying Architecture, and Iron working. The Academy has announced plans to expand to include two branch schools in Karsana. The first branch school will be established in Castle Ritten, where research will be performed on Siege Warfare, and survivability. A second Branch School will be opened in Forde, where the focus will be on Agricultural technology. Demographics Savoca is the largest city in Karsana, and performs a Census once every 2 months. The data is categorized into the following sections: Population, Religion, Culture, and Employment. All data is self reported. Population The total Population of Savoca rests at 8 (Player) Citizens per the last Census. 7 Citizens (87.5%) Live fully in Savoca 1 Citizen (12.5%) Lives in Savoca, but holds residence elsewhere 4 Citizens (50%) Hold an Aristocratic title or higher Religion 7 Citizens (87.5%) follow the Cult of Soma 1 Citizen (12.5%) identifies as Agnostic Culture 8 Citizens (100%) identify with the native Rotharian Culture Employment 2 Citizens (25%) are of the Noble Class 2 Citizens (25%) are employed in the Military 1 Citizen (12.5%) is employed in Governance 1 Citizen (12.5%) is employed in Carpentry and Furniture making 1 Citizen (12.5%) is employed in Hunting and Land Management 1 Citizen (12.5%) is employed in Trade